


What happens in Iwa, stays in Iwa

by gingeringfigs



Series: Kazama Naruto Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the only way out but Naruto heartily wished that he didn’t have to do it! His life sucked <i>balls.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Iwa, stays in Iwa

**Title:** What happens in Iwa, stays in Iwa  
 **Author:** [](http://ofphenwa.livejournal.com/profile)[**ofphenwa**](http://ofphenwa.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Summary:** It was the only way out but Naruto heartily wished that he didn’t have to do it! His life sucked _balls._  
 **A/N** : It takes place during the early days of Kazama Naruto Verse, pre-Third Shinobi War wherein Minato and Naruto are on a reconnaissance/infiltration mission in Iwa. Obviously, it takes place before “Battle Lust”, pre-relationship. Goddamn plot bunnies distracting me from work.  


* * *

  
  


  
**  
  
What happens in Iwa, stays in Iwa   
  
**   


Minato was cursing a blue streak in his mind as he walked briskly through the crowd, trying to shake off his tails without alerting them to the fact that he was already aware of their presence. He had three pursuers, two on the roofs and one behind him. He wanted to run but that would only alert his pursuers. It was a shame that his Hiraishin still wasn’t complete yet as it would have been perfect for getting him out quickly.

Besides, he would also put his squad-mates in danger as they were still back at their temporary base and weren’t aware that they were compromised. At least, his tails didn’t know his true identity as a ninja from Konoha – the Iwa nins would have instantly tried to capture him for interrogation.

Minato disguised his nervous twitch by carding his hand through his dyed brown hair and keenly examined his surroundings, looking for ways to escape. He was jolted out of his concentration by a woman grabbing his arm. Startled, he almost snapped her wrist before she looked up at him with familiar amber eyes lined with red. Her pupils were slit like a fox’s and Minato had seen those eyes on only one person, Naruto.

His suspicions were quickly confirmed as the woman secretly traced a coded message on his arm as she leaned into his side, “Darling, I missed you. It’s awful not being able to see you for so long…”

 _Team has escaped. Kage Bunshins decoys working. How many of them?_

Minato felt relief flood through him and he let that show in his words, “I know, dear. I also missed you.” Wrapping his arm around Naruto’s slender waist and marveling at how real his transformation felt, he tapped his reply in morse code.

 _Three tails. One behind us. Two on the roofs. How are we escaping?_

Naruto looked at him and smiled, his amber eyes now back to his original blue. The delicate red lines still remained on his eyelids and could be easily mistaken for eye-shadow. Minato deduced that Naruto had used a minor illusion on his eyes to hide the fact that he was in Sage mode.

In his disguise, his bright yellow hair was now strawberry blonde and was long enough to reach the middle of his back. He had a fair complexion and was dressed in a knee-length sunny-yellow dress. Faint freckles replaced the whisker marks. It was as if Naruto was a completely different person now (he could actually see some _cleavage_ for goodness’ sake!) He certainly lived up to the mythical reputations of Kitsune as shapeshifters.

Naruto replied breathily, “Come on, let’s go” as he tugged on his hand. Bemused, Minato followed him, noting that the Iwa nins were still following them.

  
**X**   


Finally, Naruto and Minato ended up in a deserted little alley close to the gates. Their tails still hadn’t left them, causing Minato to internally frown. However, Naruto didn’t seem perturbed by the Iwa nins’ persistence. With some trepidation, he whispered, “What are you planning?”

Naruto did the unexpected; with a sharp tug, he pulled Minato close to him and fell backwards against the wall of the narrow alley. Startled, Minato reflexively slammed his hands against the wall with Naruto in between them. To the outside observer, it looked as though Minato had pushed Naruto against the wall into a compromising position. Before Minato could pull back, Naruto snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him down to whisper harshly n his ear, “Since we can’t fight them without ruining the mission, we have to make them think that they’re mistaken in their assumptions.”

Minato blinked for only a moment before his sharp mind quickly grasped Naruto’s plan. He incredulously looked at Naruto, “ _What?_ Surely, you don’t mean...”

“Come on. _They’ll_ be suspicious soon.” Naruto hissed fiercely. “It’s not like I want to do this too. But it’s the only way. If it helps, think of me as a woman, ok?”

An unreadable expression flickered over his face before settling into a shy blush befitting of a maiden. No trace of Naruto could be seen anymore in the blushing woman before him, causing Minato some discombobulation. But Naruto was right; they were going to have to give the Iwa nins a show in order to throw them off.

This was so bizarre and felt like a corny plot from one of Jiraiya’s books (only that they were both men, not women). Minato felt rather disconcerted at the thought of making out with another _man_ even if he did currently look like a really pretty and delicate-looking woman. Then he felt one of the Iwa nins move closer to their position, his chakra flaring in readiness to attack.

 _Oh, fuck it._

  
**X**   


Throwing his reservations to the wind, Minato quickly leaned forward to press his lips to Naruto’s. Naruto gasped and tensed, his eyes flying wide with shock. Somehow, that made it easier for Minato to know that Naruto wasn’t exactly happy about this too – he rarely saw Naruto disturbed. He sensed the Iwa nin stop moving closer. Naruto’s arms slowly rose up to wrap around his neck and he parted his lips to allow him to deepen the kiss. With minute hesitation, he held his waist and tilted his head to accommodate the awkward angle of the kiss – Naruto was _short_ in this form.

It felt a bit weird considering that the woman he was kissing was actually a man. Especially the fact that it was – holy shit, those breasts felt _real_. Naruto had pulled him in even closer, pressing his body against his. His fake bosom squished against his chest, feeling soft and warm. Just how did Naruto’s transformations work? It was very distracting to the point that he almost missed him tracing a message on his neck.

 _He’s not leaving._

True to Naruto’s observation, the Iwa nin hadn’t left at all. It irritated Minato to no end. Just how much more did they have to do in order to convince them that they were just normal ‘civilians’ in a tryst? Naruto also seemed equally frustrated, his eyes narrowing slightly. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, his expression smoothening out into an indolent look of pleasure. He arched against him, even going so far to hook one of his legs around him. Oh god. This was a bit too much for him to handle.

“Darling… _please._ ” _Play along._ Went the unspoken command.

Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he placed his hand under Naruto’s raised knee to support him as he pressed up against him, pushing him against the wall as he kissed him again, more thoroughly this time. Naruto responded back with equal fervor, a husky moan slipping from his lips.

  
**X**   


Naruto had not wanted to resort to this plan but it had been necessary in order to avoid attracting attention and risking their mission. He certainly did not want to kiss Minato not only because he was a guy ( _he would rather kiss ladies, thank you very much_ ), but also because he was supposed to be his _future father_ , even if it no longer seemed the case in this reality where his future mother was dead. His life sucked _balls._ It was poor comfort that Minato also didn’t seem to relish the prospect, his face showing reluctance as clear as day.

Nevertheless, he steeled himself and shut away his reservations. It looked like Minato wasn’t going to take action and he could already sense the Iwa nins coming closer. He was about to pull Minato down to kiss him ( _"Whyyyyy?", he internally bemoaned_ ) when Minato took the initiative instead. Greatly surprised, he couldn’t restrain the small gasp and stared at the other man in shock. Minato’s eyes looked determined.

A significant part of him was having fits over the fact that he was kissing his father. A small part of him clinically observed that Minato was a surprisingly good kisser ( _a small piece of his soul withered and died_ ). It was a wonder that in his stunned state, he had enough presence of mind to raise his arms and put them around Minato’s neck while keeping a close check on the Iwa nins.

After a few minutes, the Iwa nin still hadn’t moved away. Naruto was beginning to feel anxious and irritated. He desperately hoped that he wouldn’t have to go even further than first base with Minato ( _oh god oh god oh god_ ). Reigning in his panic, he informed Minato about the Iwa nin. Minato’s eyes flashed dangerously and that spurred Naruto to be even more drastic.

It was ironic that Minato had been far more impulsive in his youth and Naruto was in the awkward position of having to make it _work_. Swallowing down the gorge in his throat, he took their play to the next level, hooking his leg around Minato’s leg and rubbed up against him like he was in heat. He purred in a low seductive voice that belied his queasiness, “Darling… _please_.”

Thankfully, Minato didn’t freeze up though he did have a funny wild-eyed look of shock for a moment. After a brief moment, he was now pushing against him as he roughly thrust his tongue into his mouth, laying a warm hand on his raised thigh. Every single inch of Minato’s body was pressed against his body and it suddenly felt way too _warm_.

Oh damn.

Why did Minato have to be such a good kisser? Either Ero-Sennin had coached him well or he was just that naturally talented like he was with his ninjutsu, that insufferable golden wonder. It felt way better than it ought to be and almost made him forget to keep an eye on the Iwa nins. Naruto’s groan wasn’t entirely faked as he responded.

  
**X**   


Minato was surprised by how easy and natural it felt to kiss Naruto once he got over his reservations. It wasn’t exactly fireworks but the kiss was comfortable and pleasant, better than he had actually expected. He curiously wondered what it would be like to kiss Naruto in his true appearance. Would his lips be as soft and smooth? What would it be like to hold a male body with firm muscles and hard angles instead of soft swelling curves? Would he still taste like miso? He was intrigued. Just how long was he going to have to do this anyway? He needed to breathe!

Then Naruto tapped his shoulder, “ _They’ve left. It’s safe now._ ”

Minato jumped back quickly, startled and embarrassed that he had lost track of time and their pursuers. Reflexively, he licked his moist lips and could still taste Naruto on them. _Miso._ Running a hand through his hair, he tried not to stutter, “Ah. Ok, that’s great. So, shall we get going?”

Naruto dropped his disguise in a burst of smoke and emerged from it in his true appearance. Minato couldn’t help but surreptitiously glance at his lips. They were red, slightly swollen and shiny with spit. He wondered if Naruto could also taste him on his own lips and he quickly looked away, feeling like an Academy student all over again. Naruto thankfully didn’t seem to notice his discomfort as he combed through his now short hair.

  
**X**   


Naruto kept his eyes focused on a point past Minato’s head as he furiously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Damn, he could still taste _him_ in his mouth. His lips _tingled_. As the kiss involuntarily replayed itself over and over in his mind in slow motion and vivid colour, Naruto had to use all his skill to suppress a blush from rising in his cheeks.

 _Don’t forget that this is your biological father! You know, the one who possesses half of your genes? But damn, is he a great kisser. No wonder my mother liked him…_

He concluded that he needed a drink. Yeah, a bottle of sake sounded fantastic right now, maybe three even. Hopefully, the taste of alcohol would erase the taste of Minato lingering on his tongue. He never wanted to know that Minato tasted like peppermint – did he like to eat mints or what? Hoping that Minato didn’t notice how much he had been affected by… _that_ , he forced good cheer into his voice, “Yeah, let’s go.”

Minato jerkily nodded, only too happy to get away from the town.

  
**X**   


“Good to see you made it! We were getting a bit worried there.” Their squad leader, Shiranui Genta greeted them with a relieved smile. The jounin who resembled his son Genma, had been concerned when the blonde duo didn’t show up at the rendezvous point on time. Going against mission protocol, he had decided to wait a little longer for them to appear, guessing correctly that they’d probably show up sooner or later as they weren’t the type to lose or die so easily.

Naruto grinned at him, “Why, you shouldn’t have waited for us! We would have caught up with you anyway. You make me feel special~”

“Brat.” Rolling his eyes, Genta swatted Naruto none too gently. Looked like Naruto was A-Ok after all. As Naruto pouted and rubbed his head, Genta looked at Minato in concern. The other blonde hadn’t said anything at all and he looked a bit dazed like he had been concussed. Genta called out to him, “Hey, Minato, you ok?”

Minato snapped to attention and he crisply replied, “Yes sir, I’m fine.” With a critical eye, Genta tried to look for any injuries and nodded in satisfaction when Minato didn’t seem to be injured in any way. Naruto chirped, “Yeah, both of us didn’t get hurt at all! That’s because we didn’t have to fight at all, heh.”

“Oho. That’s neat. How did you do that?” Genta smiled, impressed by the duo’s achievement. It spoke highly of their skill that they didn’t get involved in a skirmish whilst escaping from that town practically crawling with Iwa nin.

Interestingly, Minato blushed crimson (whoa, he’d never seen the young man turn that _red_ before) and Naruto looked ill. They looked everywhere but at each other. Finally, Minato stiffly replied, “We’d rather not say, sir.”

Naruto winced, “What he said.”

“Oh well. I guess we’ll find out later in the report. We don’t exactly have the time to loiter and shoot the wind around here anyway. Too close to Iwa for our comfort.” Genta lazily said, motioning them to get a move on. They’d wasted too much time already.

Naruto groaned – not that unexpected considering his aversion to paperwork. But surprisingly, Minato also groaned, his lips set in a grimace. _Interesting._ Now Genta was really curious to find out exactly what the blonde duo had done in order to garner such an unusual response from the usually staid Minato.

 **Fin.**   



End file.
